anniversaire
by Siona1.P
Summary: cloud a le mal de mer. Résumé nul, venez lire c'est plus simple


Le bateau de la Shinra était parti de Junon dans l'après-midi, il devrait arriver dans deux jours à destination. La mer était calme, les étoiles une à une s'allumaient dans le ciel. Des rires et des bruits parvenaient des étages inférieurs, brisant le silence dans lequel l'homme s'était enfermé. Les soldats et l'équipage fêtaient un événement quelconques il haussa les épaules, ses longs cheveux se soulevant aux grés de la brise nocturne. Cela ne le concernait pas ces hommes pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient tant qu'ils étaient à leurs postes au moment voulut. La discipline s'était quelque peu relâchée depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais après tout Zack avait essayé de lui expliquer que faire la fête était un moyen pour eux de se sentir vivant sachant qu'ils ne reviendraient peut-être pas de leurs prochaines missions. C'était une façon pour eux de décompresser. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris le sens de cette explication tout comme il ne comprenait pas ces hommes qui trouvaient distrayants de boire jusqu'à s'en rendre malade pour lui cela équivalait plutôt à une sorte de fuite. Et il n'accordait que peu de considération pour ceux qui étaient faibles. Soudain la porte donnant sur le pont s'ouvrit une silhouette apparue et se précipita vers le bastingage manquant de rentrer en collision avec lui s'il ne s'était pas écarté au dernier moment. Séphiroth n'accorda même pas un regard à l'homme qui vidait le contenu de son estomac par-dessus bord. Il se détourna quand une voie appela du couloir. « Cloud tu es là ? » Zack apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se précipita vers l'homme toujours occuper à vomir. « Je suis désolé mon vieux c'est de ma faute excuse moi, si j'avais su que cela te ferait cette effet-là, je t'aurais laissé dormir, je voulais juste que tu profites toi aussi du voyage…. Soudain il se rendit compte de la présence de Séphiroth. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici Séphiroth, je pensais que tu étais avec les autres en bas en train de trinquer.

Séphiroth eut un haussement d'épaule « Non, je préfère respirer l'air du large. »

En entendant le nom de l'homme et en s'apercevant brutalement de sa présence, le pauvre Cloud tenta tant bien que mal de se mettre au garde à vous devant son supérieur. En tentant de s'excuser pour sa conduite. Séphiroth le détailla alors rapidement, il était jeune vraisemblablement il appartenait au soldat vu son uniforme, il était blond ses yeux était d'un bleu pur mais quelque peu hagard, son teint maladif. Cloud se retenait à grand peine de rougir tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de le dévisager après tout, il avait en face de lui son idole de toujours, mais le rencontrer dans ces conditions était pour le moins éclata de rire lorsqu'il dut se retourner dure chef pour vomir évitant de justesse de le faire au pied du général. Prenant Séphiroth comme témoin il ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter. « C'est tout de même terrible de souffrir du mal des transports sans pour autant n'avoir pas toucher une seule goutte d'alcool. Pardon si j'avais su que tu avais autant le mal de mer je me serait garder de te faire ce cadeau d'anniversaire. » Cloud se retourna et malgré la pâleur de son teint piqua un fard. Séphiroth commençait à se détourner pour retourner dans sa cabine quant Zack l'interpella. « Au fait Séphiroth c'est quoi la date de ton anniversaire, je connais celle de presque tout le monde Sam le 05 février, Cloud c'était la semaine dernière au fait moi, c'est le mois prochain, mais je ne connais pas la tienne. »

Séphiroth se retourna vivement pour le regarder décidément Zack avait un don pour lui poser des questions saugrenues. C'était le seul qui premièrement osait lui parler aussi librement et deuxièmement sans avoir d'arrière-pensées depuis un an qu'il le connaissait et travaillait avec lui il avait appris à le connaître et pourtant il arrivait toujours à le surprendre même si rien sur son visage ne le laissait paraître. Devant son silence, il ajouta « Aller je ne pourrais pas te le souhaiter si ne connaît pas ta date de naissance. » Séphiroth répondit d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre mais qui était pourtant particulièrement froid : « Je n'en ai pas »

Les yeux de Zack s'agrandirent de surprise « Quoi mais comment tu sais ton âge alors et puis tu n'as donc jamais pu fêter ton anniversaire.

Encore une fois Séphiroth haussa les épaules… La voie étouffée de Cloud ajouta « C'est triste… Puis réalisant soudain son audace et comme Séphiroth le dévisageait à présent avec une certaine insistance, il se sentit rougir de plus en plus pourtant il ajoutant en regardant dans les yeux celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son idole. « Heu je veux dire que vous avez le droit d'avoir un anniversaire… Il baissait la tête incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard si spécifique de Séphiroth qui de son côté n'en revenait pas que quelqu'un puisse le considérer lui comme quelqu'un de malheureux parce qu'il n'avait pas de date de naissance et qu'il n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire. Hojo lui avait bien fait comprendre que de telle considération était pour les faibles pas pour lui…Qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Pourtant il se souvenait du temps où il avait voulu en avoir un… Zack rompit soudain le silence quelque peu pesant qui s'était installé. « Et bien alors nous n'avons plus qu'à t'en trouver un alors Séphiroth quelle date te plairait. »

Ce fut au tour des yeux de Séphiroth de s'agrandir légèrement devant la surprise. « Pardon »

« Bah oui, puis ce que t'en a pas il t'en faut un, comme ça on pourra tous alors fêter cela ensemble autour d'un bon verre. Un premier anniversaire c'est un évènement. Si tu ne décide pas je vais le faire à ta place voyons, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui, non disons plutôt dans deux jours. « Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Séphiroth de plus en plus estomaqué qui non seulement n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait mais surtout pourquoi cela le troublait autant. « Et bien parce que comme cela Cloud pourra venir boire avec nous, vu qu'on serra à terre. Alors c'est pas une bonne idée ! En plus cela correspond à une conjoncture de la lune sensée apporter le bonheur d'après une certaine fille de ma connaissance alors qu'es- ce que tu en dit ? (Il enchaîna rapidement) Ok donc je t'invite officiellement à fêter ton premier anniversaire lorsque l'on mettra pied-à-terre. » Séphiroth ne dit rien, il finit par hocher la tête puis repartit dans vers sa cabine alors qu'il quittait le pont, il entendit Zack dire. « Alors tu l'as rencontré finalement ton idole tu vois, j'ai tenu ma promesse. J'espère que tu es content… Cloud émit une sorte de grognement … De m'être complètement ridiculisé.

Zack lui donna un grand claque dans le dos et ajouta avec un grand sourire Allons cela aurait pu être pire tu aurais pu lui vomir dessus. Ne tire pas cette tronche aller, je t'aide à rentrer.

_ Non je crois que je vais rester sur le pont.

_ Comme tu veux, mais t'inquiète pas trop Séphiroth n'est pas du genre à juger les autres sur les apparences. La preuve au début il avait du mal à croire qu'un mec avec une aussi belle gueule que moi puisse être aussi sympathique que j'en ai l'air. »

Zack s'éloigna en rigolant de bon cœur, laissant Cloud à son mal de mer et à son mal aise.


End file.
